In magnetic disk storage devices, transducer heads are positioned and supported over rotating disks by means of an actuator assembly. The actuator is made up of rigid support arms to which head suspension assemblies (HSA) are attached. Each head rides over its respective disk surface on an air bearing. The suspension allows for controlled motion of the head so that it flies over the desired track at the proper height and attitude.
The present invention is an improved magnetic head suspension assembly (HSA) for use with dynamic magnetic storage devices or rigid disk drives. More specifically, it is an HSA which has an improved gimbal to increase its load-bearing capability, lower pitch and roll stiffness, and increase lateral and in-plane stiffnesses.
Conventionally available magnetic head suspension assemblies for rigid disk drives allow magnetic read/write heads to pitch about a first axis and roll about a second axis orthogonal to the first axis when imperfections in the disk drive assembly tend to place the heads in improper positions. The present invention is designed to allow significant reductions in the pitch and roll stiffness of the head suspension assembly allowing the head to easily maintain proper attitude, while at the same time providing proper load bearing capability. Further, the present invention is designed to increase the stiffness in the direction of rotation to maintain proper head position with respect to the suspension assembly. Still further, the invention is designed to resist permanent distortion caused by forces in all directions.